Wyvern
is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma Description Similar to the Drake and Wyrm, the Wyvern is one of the lesser dragonkin. It possesses many of the Drake's abilities and characteristics, but however it is related to the Lightning element. It lets loose a stream of electrical and stormy energy in place of the usual Fire Breath. The stream itself does no damage, but it causes staggering to anyone caught inside of it. Moreover, when the Wyvern uses this from above at a downwards 45 degree angle, staying inside for too long will propel the victim high upwards, high enough that it will receive falling damage upon landing. Unlike the Drake and the Wyrm, the Wyvern's heart must be attacked from its back, in between its wings. The Wyvern takes approximately 7 in-game days to spawn again. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Tactics *The Wyvern spends far more time flying than on the ground. In fact it will not land unless you deal enough damage to it to stun it and even after it recovers it will go back to the air as soon as it is able to. The only part that melee attackers can hit while it is flying is its tail and it doesn't take much damage there, though the tail can be grabbed and scaled in order to reach the heart. The wings should be taken out AS SOON AS POSSIBLE to stop him from flying. *While the Wyvern is aloft target its head with a strong ranged attack such as Mighty Bend. This will cause the dragon to fall to the ground making its heart an easy target. One can then grab hold before it takes off for more quick damage, though it will often try to shake you off. *Like the Drake and the Wyrm, it can roar to one-shot every Pawn in your party, so watch out and be ready to revive them. *The Wyvern will try to grab you and/or your pawn. If it grabs you, it will smash you on the ground for high damage. If it grabs a pawn, it will Possess them after a short time. During this delay, the arm holding the pawn can be attacked to make it release the pawn after damage. If he does succeed, the pawn will turn on you and your allies and try to damage you until killed. Halidom also seems to cure this effect. *The heart is on its back, between its wings. While it can be damaged by attacking anywhere on its body, its HP will go no lower than 1 HP until the killing blow is landed on its heart. *It is resistant to lightning damage and weak to fire attacks. Location *Deos Hills, on Conquest Road slightly south of Windbluff Tower. (Post Dragon) **Respawns after 7 Days *Bluemoon Tower, at the top in the same location you fight a Griffin and later Salomet. (Post Dragon) **A special variant, speaks English instead of Latin *Gran Soren, one floats over south entrance to Gran Soren. (Post Dragon) **Does not respawn here (Only killed once in this location). Rewards *Killing the wyvern gives a percentage chance of dragon forging your gear depending upon enhancement level of your equipped gear. *The horns can still be broken off when the wyvern is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry the dragon's horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *Having all three dragon tears in your inventory guarantees the drake will drop a wakestone (Post Game Only), and improves the chances of receiving the above drops. Trivia *Like the Drake at Conqueror's Sanctuary and the Wyrm at Watergod's Altar, the Wyvern atop the Bluemoon Tower speaks to the player in English. *This is unconfimed if it is unintentional or not, but Wyverns, in actual fact, are only surpossed to have their back legs with no arms/front legs, wheras this 'Wyvern' has arms and back legs. Quotes *''"What is happening?!"'' (Battle Start'' ) *"''One thing is clear, I must kill them" (Battle Start'' ) *"Time to die"'' *"Eaaaugh! The pain!" (When the Heart is exposed) *"Try it. Attack me!" ''(When diving) *"Get off me!"'' (When grabbed onto) *"You cannot win, maggot!" (When using roar, killing all pawns ) *''"No... not to this human!"'' (Death throes) *Generic versions of the wyvern share dialogue with the standard drake. Gallery Wyvern2.jpg Wyvern5.jpg Wyvern3.jpg Wyvern6.jpg WyvernInFlight.png Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_5.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_4.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_1.jpg|Attacking the Wyvern's heart Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Boss Category:Post-Game Enemies